The present invention is directed toward a hand implement, and more particularly, toward a hand tool for uncrimping clips or lips at abutting edges of components of a duct, which clips are used initially to secure the components together in the formation of the duct.
In the trade, the tool will be known as a clinch collar tab lifter, the folded over clip or lip of a duct being identified as a clinch collar tab and the tool being identified as a tool for lifting the tab or tabs away from clinching position.
As known, ductwork is utilized in many different types of installations for heating, air conditioning, ventilating and like systems and is formed from sheet metal, sections thereof being commonly connected together at the manufacturing facility, but frequently being connected together at the job site. They normally are of square, or rectangular, or circular cross section.
A common form of duct system may include a main run from which extend one or more branches connected to angularly related sections by elbows or the like. Oftentimes, a run will extend over or under a beam or the like or around a projection and, to accomplish this, run sections are connected in offset relation by components such as elbows and various fittings.
The components or certain thereof are usually provided with the clinch collar tabs extending along an edge so that they can be bent or crimped into a clinching relation with a related component, and usually at a sharp angle relative thereto, whereby the components are interconnected to comprise parts of a completed duct.
The clips of a component are usually hammered down or otherwise forced in order to crimp or bend the same relative to its related component.
That is, the clip of the workpiece is initially bent at a substantially right angle in the shape of a 90.degree. dihedral and into contacting and overlying relation with the cooperant workpiece.
And just as those runs of ducts are assembled or installed, so too, they frequently have to be disassembled for purposes of removal or replacement.
The tool hereof may be defined as a hand implement for applying a pulling force in the unbending or uncrimping of the ends of lips of the walls of sheet metal duct components.
The principal object hereof is directed to the provision of a hand tool of the reverse bending type which is designed to engage the end edge or lip portion of a duct section wall and to bend it away from the other duct section wall with which it is cooperant.
That is, the so-called reverse bending tool is for bending a part of a workpiece, initially bent at a substantially right angle in the shape of a 90.degree. dihedral, to a substantially zero degree dihedral in the act of separating or disengaging the duct components.
According to the invention, the tool is for disengaging the lips on the walls of duct sections and is adapted for manual operation on the job. The tool is of small size, is light in weight, does not require securement to a support, and is easily and readily operable in the hands of the workman, on a duct section already installed.
Not only is the tool of such dimensions and weight that it is readily usuable but it is economical in cost so that a workman may have one as a part of his tool kit.
It is generally the aim hereof to facilitate the disengaging of runs and fittings of the components of a duct system where same is being removed or replaced, all with a minimum of labor so as to reduce costs.